Ichy's Tale
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: This is the story of how a Friendly Sharptooth, raised by Leaf Eaters, fell into becoming a bad Sharptooth. It tells of how he came from being a hero with the Flyers to being a Land Before Time villain.
1. Chapter 1

Phil the Ichythyornis looked at his one-year-old nephew, Ichy. The kid's yellow eyes stared into his.

 **Phil, we're going to get some fish. We thought we'd bring little Ichy with us.** said Phil's brother, Ichy's father.

Phil's brother and his wife left with Ichy. They landed near a stream. **Ichy dear, stay here for a bit. We'll be back with dinner.** said Ichy's mother.

The young Sharp Beak looked around. He found a few Crawlers moving on the ground, snatched them up in his beak, and scarfed them down. Ichy, being young, soon got impatient and went to go get his parents. He spotted them, some distance away, fishing. They sure had gotten many fish!

Then, however, Ichy saw something horrifying. A huge Tarborsaurus came at his parents. They tried to get away but couldn't. Ichy looked away. Then the Tarborsaurus came him direction! Ichy ran. The creature followed him. Ichy jumped into a small crevice. He was small enough to fit. The angry Sharptooth snapped at the entrance, but couldn't get in. Eventually, he gave up and left.

The young orphaned Sharp Beak cried. He couldn't fly yet and was trapped here on the ground. He was devastated by the loss of his parents.

After two hours of crying, he saw some weird-looking creatures coming near him. He came out of the crevice, where he had been hiding and crying.

"Phygma, what is that sound?" asked one of the Flyers.

"Sounds like crying Amos." replied the other Flyer.

The two went and found Ichy.

"It's a Sharp Beak." said Phygma.

"He looks all alone." said Amos.

"That's a killer. We'd better get away from him." said Phygma in alarm.

"He's just a baby. He doesn't seem dangerous." replied Amos.

Out of pity for the young Sharp Beak, the two flew off with him to try and get him a better home. They hid him from their herd, whom they knew wouldn't take kindly to young Ichy.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Phygma, Amos, and some other Flyers looked at young Ichy.

"You have a carnivore. Those aren't allowed around here." said Mildah.

"He was all alone and going to die." said Amos in Ichy's defense.

"A dead Sharp Beak is good news for us!" snapped Mildah.

"Give him a chance." protested Amos.

"A chance to do what: eat us?" grumbled Mildah.

Ichy smiled at them. He then began to sniff along the ground.

"What's he doing?" asked Phygma.

Ichy found some Crawlers and ate them.

"Disgusting!" said Phygma.

"Looks like he's hungry." commented Amos.

"Let's get away from him. That could be us!" said Mildah.

"You wouldn't hurt us...would you...er...what's your name?" Amos asked Ichy.

Ichy had learned enough Leaf Eater to answer. "Ichy."

"Icky. Sounds like a stupid name!" laughed Mildah.

"Ichy!" snapped Ichy.

"Leave Ichy alone! He's a nice Sharp Beak!" snapped Amos at Mildah.

"I am nice." said Ichy.

And so they became friends.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Ichy was flying around, away from the others. He noticed a small green gator-like creature of about his age. She had red eyes, and, like him, had fangs. As, since his parents's deaths, which he had tried to forget about, as it had made him so sad to think about, he'd never seen another creature with fangs, his interest peaked.

"Hello, my name is Ichy." he said.

Dil spoke to him in Sharptooth, which he was able to understand. **Who are you?**

The Bigmouthed Belly Dragger stared at him. She didn't understand Leaf Eater. He replied **Hello, my name is Ichy.**

 **Hello Ichy, my name is Dil.** replied the young Deinosuchus.

 **What are you supposed to be?** asked Dil.

 **I'm a Sharp Beak. At least, that's what my Flyer friends tell me I am. What are you supposed to be?** asked Ichy.

 **I'm a Bigmouthed Belly Dragger. Flyers are supposed to be your food silly!** replied Dil.

 **I don't eat them. They are nice.** replied Ichy.

 **I shouldn't be here. Dad doesn't like me being around non-Belly Draggers.** said Dil nervously.

 **Why not?** asked Ichy.

 **Because Belly Draggers don't play with Sharp Beaks! That's why!** came an angry and gruff male voice. A Belly Dragger, with red eyes like Dil, and with her less than good looks, came into view. **Get away from my daughter you feathered freak!** he snarled.

 **I wasn't causing any trouble sir.** said Ichy nervously, flapping his wings and flying back a few feet in alarm.

 **Clearly your parents and your pack didn't teach you to stick to your own race!** snapped Dil's father.

 **My parents are dead. And I'm not sure what a pack is.** replied the confused Sharptooth Flyer.

 **Don't know what a pack is?! Did you take stupid pills or something?!** snorted Dil's father.

 **No, not lately.** said Ichy nervously, trying to be funny. Dil's father was not impressed.

 **Are you some kind of joker?!** snapped Dil's irate father.

 **Not really, but I do have one about the two Flyers who….** said Ichy.

 **I've had enough with you! Be gone!** snarled Dil's father, snapping his fangs at Ichy. Ichy took off, fear in his eyes. He flew for a long while, wanting to get away from him. He couldn't die. Not like his parents. He couldn't.

He returned to his Flyer friends. "They tried to kill me!" said Ichy.

"Who wants to kill you Ichy?" asked Amos.

"Belly Draggers! Ugly looking things. I tried to talk to this one girl and then her dad….." said Ichy quickly, his voice still showing the shock of having nearly been killed by Dil's father.

"You actually talked to a Belly Dragger! You traitor!" said Phygma, glaring at Ichy.

Amos ignored Phygma. "Ichy, what happened?" asked Amos, concerned.

"I tried to talk to this one girl and her dad didn't want me playing with her because I'm not a Belly Dragger." said Ichy sadly.

"You shouldn't be with Belly Draggers, they are mean!" chided Mildah.

"The father was a schmuck, but the girl seemed ok. I liked Dil." said Ichy, shaking his head.

"You're best away from Belly Draggers. They're nothing but trouble." said Phygma.

Ichy said nothing. He went to bed, for it was getting dark. He still couldn't get Dil out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil the Ichthyornis was upset. His wife was gravely injured from the Falling Hard Water (hail) storm. **Phil, I love you.** she said weakly. She soon succumbed to her injuries. Phil cried for a long time. When he calmed down, Agatha the Pterodactylus came to him.

 **I'm sorry about your mate.** said Agatha, who was the Queen of the Pack. Agatha had made him second-in-command. Agatha was heirless, which meant if she died, Phil would be in charge. However, Phil's wife had just died and his brother and his mate were gone. His nephew Ichy was nowhere to be found and Phil had no idea where he was or if he was even still alive. As it was, Ichy was now his heir.

 **I wonder about Ichy. I know a Two-Claw got my brother and his wife. However, I saw Flattooth tracks around where Ichy's tracks last are. I think they took him.** said Phil.

 **Did you find the Flatteeth?** asked Agatha the Sharp Beak Queen.

 **Negative. I have no idea if my nephew is alive or dead.** replied Phil.

 **I hope you find him.** said Agatha. Phil went out as soon as the storm was over and spent the whole day looking for his nephew. He returned empty handed, his face tear stained. He went to bed, unhappy, missing his wife, brother and sister-in-law, and his nephew Ichy.

Ichy, meanwhile, had watched the Falling Hard Water Storm phase itself out. He went out flying with the others, but found that, unlike them, he couldn't eat green. He had tried it.

"PTTTTTTH!" he went. The others laughed. Ichy felt foolish. He went and ate Ground Crawlers instead.

"Could you not eat those around us?" snapped Phygma. Ichy went off to eat them alone.

"Leave Ichy alone! He can't help that he's different!" Amos rebuked Phygma.

Later, that night, Ichy lay awake in his hidden nest where he had been put to keep him hidden from the herd. He wondered what his future would hold and if he had any family left. He recalled his uncle Phil, but couldn't recall where he had lived.


End file.
